Christmas Kiss
by xX-NamineWhite-Xx
Summary: "You know what I like most about Christmas?" He asked, she shyly shook her head. He smirked and pointed up above them, she slowly looked up and saw a mistletoe there. It's a Christmas fanfiction for one of my favorite couples: Roxas/Namine! Enjoy! OneShot


**Me: Alright then, Here's another One-Shot everyone! XD**

**Sora: You're sure in a hurry, huh? ^_^;**

**Me: Darn straight! I wanna get all these ideas down before I forget them. _**

**Sora: I-I see...^_^;**

**Me: You know the drill, I own nothing; I do, however, own this fanfic. :3**

**Sora: Enjoy!**

~o~0~o~

Christmas Kiss

~o~0~o~

"Are you going?" A red-haired girl asked her twin sister. Both looked identical, but the huge physical difference between them were their hairs. The red-head had short hair, her twin sister, the blonde one, had shoulder length hair. Both their sapphire colored eyes met.

"I-I don't know, Kairi." The blonde said, shyly playing with her hair. The two were sitting by the lunch table near the cafeteria doors, talking about a huge party their friend, Sora, had planned.

"I hear Roxas is gonna be there." Kairi said as she and her sister glanced over to a spiky haired blonde boy, who was sitting a few tables away from them. He was with his friends, they seemed to be laughing and joking around.

"S-So?" The blonde girl said

"So? C'mon Namine. I know, Heck, the entire school knows you like the guy." Kairi laughed, the girl known as Namine blushed.

"You've liked him since the second grade." Kairi giggled

"T-That's not true, I've already gotten over my crush for him, besides, he has a girlfriend." Namine spoke softly.

"Right." Kairi rolled her eyes. Namine stared down at her lap, her face crimson red. Kairi was right, She liked Roxas. They only talked briefly at times, but she still liked him. He was rather sweet and gentle with her, he made her laugh. Rumor was it that Roxas was going out with Xion. She gripped tightly her sketch pad. Namine has had other relationships, her first boyfriend, Zexion.

She felt that he was alright, but something else was missing, she couldn't explain it. She's already kissed the boy, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't as "magical" as songs and people claim it to be.

_'Going after a guy that barely notices me is kind of pathetic...'_ She though to herself.

"Namine?" She herd a male's voice call out to her. She gripped her sketchpad a little tighter and slowly glanced up. She recognized that voice anywhere. When she saw him, her cheeks turned bright red. It was him, Roxas.

He smiled at her and spoke "What happened? You seemed down just a few seconds ago."

"Um...I was thinking is all." She replied, breaking their eye contact, he herd him chuckle.

"You got me worried there for a second." He said "So, Namine, are you going to Sora's party? I hear it's gonna be great. He did invite you, didn't he?"

"Y-Yeah, both Kairi and me." She stuttered "Though... I'm not sure if I'm going to go."

"Why not?" He asked

"It's just that...I'm really not a party person, I wouldn't know what to do there anyways." She blushed, he laughed.

"Is that all?" He asked, she nodded.

"Well then, I'll just make you go then." He continued, she stared up at him, surprised by what he had said.

"W-What?" She asked

"I'll pick you two up at your house, and I won't leave till you come with me." He smirked "Later."

With that, he left, leaving a confused Namine. She herd Kairi trying to hold back her laughter. Namine tried to recollect everything that just happened. She just didn't imagine that her crush from the second grade just offered her a ride to the party. Oh...Wait...He did!

"Seems you're going after all." Kairi laughed "Look at it this way, he might just actually like you back!"

"K-Kairi!" Namine shouted as she stood up. Kairi gathered her things and left running, laughing. Namine quickly gathered her stuff and ran after her, blushing madly and calling her name. She didn't notice that Roxas saw the whole scene, a smile on his face.

"She sure is something, huh?" He herd his twin, Ventus say. Roxas laughed and replied. "Yeah, she sure is."

~o~0~o~

Namine checked herself in the mirror, made sure she didn't dress too formally or if anything was too revealing. She liked how her sister Kairi dressed, but she wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that. She had a light blue tank top that had only one strap on the left of her shoulder, She wore white pants and at the bottom were seen a few star shaped patterns, she had light blue converse one. She brushed her hair towards one side, like she normally does, and placed on some glittery lipstick.

Kairi had bought her that outfit earlier in the day, since she saw that Namine really liked it when it was on display at the mall. Somehow, Namine knew that she would eventually give in and go to Sora's Christmas party. She sighed in defeat and sat down on her bed. She herd a knock on her bedroom door, she smiled.

"Come in." She said, the door opened to reveal Kairi. She had a light purple tank top that had some glitter on it, the make up she was wearing really made her eyes stand out, her pink skirt really complimented her figure, her pink slip on had a few glitters on them. Namine smiled, Her sister was utterly fashionable.

"So, are you ready?" She asked

"N-Not really..." Namine sighed.

"Hey, have you told dad yet?" Kairi smirked, Namine blushed. Their father, Cloud, was rather protective of his two daughters. Though he may not show it publicly, he loves the two. He doesn't like the idea of his "two little girls" dating just quite yet.

"Roxas is just giving me a ride, it's not a date." She blushed, Kairi giggled and left the room, but Namine could hear her mutter a "Not Yet" before closing the door behind her.

"B-Besides, he's giving you a ride too!" Namine shouted, but knew she didn't listen. She sighed and walked towards her window.

"Not a date...It's not a date." She whispered to herself as she stared out her window, the wind playing around with her hair. She then noticed something, The Evening Star.

"_I hear that if you wish on a star, that wish will come true." _She distinctly remembered Kairi say.

"It sounds more like a fairy tale to me." She sighed, but, heck, nobody was watching. "I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

She made sure nobody was around, when the coast was clear, she closed her eyes and chanted a small song that was suppose to be said before wishing upon a star.

"Star shine, Star bright

The first star I see tonight.

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have this wish I wish tonight"

"I wish..." She said, and then thought the rest in her head. When she was done, she sighed and opened her eyes. The star seemed to brighten up for a short while, she giggled. She then herd a car horn go off, she stared down and saw a black car, it seemed it was brand new. The front door by the driver's seat opened and then she saw who it was. It was Roxas. She studied him, and saw he was dressed casually like she was. He smiled at her and waved, when she noticed she was staring too long, she blushed and looked away.

"Hey, your ride is here." Kairi said, running inside her bedroom.

"You mean **our** ride is here." Namine said, stressing the word 'our'.

"Nope, I've decided that Riku will take me." Kairi giggled, Namine blushed.

"Y-You set this thing up, d-didn't you?" Namine shouted as Kairi ran out of her room, laughing and closing the door to her own bedroom. She then herd the doorbell to their front door ring, she was going to run down the stairs and quickly answer it before her father did, but it seemed someone up there really wanted her to suffer because she saw her father open the door.

"Who are you?" Her father eyed the boy, Roxas forced a smile.

"Roxas, Sir." He said as he straightened up.

"I remember you, you're Squall's son." Cloud muttered under his breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I...uh..." Roxas couldn't seem to put words together, he was slightly afraid of Cloud. Namine couldn't take it anymore and ran downstairs. Cloud turned to see his daughter dressed somewhat like Kairi.

"D-Dad, He's here to pick me up." Namine stuttered nervously. Cloud then turned towards Roxas, who laughed nervously.

"R-Right." He said, Cloud turned towards his daughter.

"I thought Kairi was going with you." He said, Kairi then entered the scene. She was pretty much the only one that could get on his nerves and not make him loose his temper.

"Daddy, I forgot to mention that Riku had offered me a ride, and I didn't have the heart to say no." Kairi laughed, making it wound like no big deal, even though she was playing with fire.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Cloud's words seemed to contain anger in them. Namine looked at her sister nervously, signaling her to stop, but she didn't listen.

"It slipped my mind. Besides, Daddy, Namine is 17 already." Kairi smiled as she walked over to her sister "She knows how to take care of herself. Eventually, she'll have to learn to get by on her own, won't she? I can't stick with her for the rest of her life, now can I?"

This continued for another 10 minutes, Namine glanced over at Roxas, and could see he was getting a little nervous. She blushed in embarrassment and stared at the floor.

_'Could this get any worse?'_ She thought to herself.

"Alright, Fine." She finally herd her father say. She lifted her head to see that her father was walking towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and slightly smiled.

"Just be careful, alright?" He asked, Namine nodded. Cloud then turned towards Roxas. He muttered something in his ear that made him nod his head nervously when he was done.

"Good." Were the last words she herd her father say before leaving. Namine glanced over to Kairi who signaled her to go ahead.

"W-Well, We'd better get going then." Roxas finally said, Namine nodded nervously as the two left, leaving Kairi behind, who waved good-bye and closed the door. As the two entered the car, Namine herd Roxas let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that." She apologized, he nervously laughed as he placed his seat belt on.

"Aww, it's alright." He said.

"What did he say to you?" She asked, he then jumped from his seat a little and was nervously holding the wheel.

"N-Nothing really." He said and placed the key into the ignition.

"It doesn't sound like 'Nothing'." She muttered to herself, but must have said it way too loud cause Roxas smiled nervously.

The two didn't say anything as Roxas drove off, they were rather silent through out the ride too. She then stared out the window and saw that some yards had Christmas decorations on them already. The lights seemed to glow bright through out the night. Finally, when it seemed like an eternity, they arrived.

~o~0~o~

"Hey there, Roxas." She herd a boy exclaim as the two were getting off the car. She turned to see it was Sora, he had a Santa hat on, which made him look kind of weird. Namine lightly giggled as the boy approached.

"Hey." Roxas replied.

"I see you brought Namine with you." Sora turned towards Namine, who blushed in response of the unwanted attention.

"H-Hi." She simply said, he herd him chuckle.

"C'mon Nami, no need to be nervous around me." Sora laughed as he placed his arm around her, causing her face to turn light pink. Roxas slightly frowned at his friend's action and pulled Namine closer to him.

"C'mon Namine." He muttered as he took her hand and the two walked away. She noticed that his grip was a little tight around her wrist as she was dragged off.

~o~0~o~

It was actually a lot of fun really, Namine now didn't regret coming. She saw tons of her friends, and had spotted Kairi a few minutes barely entering the scene with Riku. Riku was alright, but Namine felt that he was kind of like her father. She barely knew the guy, but had a feeling he was alright, after all, Kairi was with him. She and Roxas spent most of their time together, dancing, talking, and all that other stuff. (A/N: I don't know a lot about parties, so I wouldn't know. XD )

When she was finally tired, she headed outside, where the music was still loud, but not as loud as inside. She saw as small snowflakes started to fall down. She loved winter, it was her favorite season, unlike Kairi (who loved summer). She held her hand out as a small snow flake landed on her hand, quickly melting away. She giggled to herself.

"Getting bored already?" She herd someone ask, she turned to see Roxas by the doorway. She blushed and shook her head.

"N-No! I-I just wanted to be out here for a while is all." She managed to say before breaking eye contact with him. He herd him chuckle as he made his way over to her. As the two leaned on to the railing, they watched the snow fall down. They stayed silent until she spoke.

"H-How come you're not inside?" She asked, he gave her a confused look and then smiled.

"Well, I kinda got bored already." He laughed

"Why?" Namine asked

"Cause you weren't there anymore." He said, she blushed.

"B-But I thought you and Xion-" She said, but he cut her off.

"What?" He was confused at first but then laughed "Nah, We're not really together."

"But you two seem so close, you're together all the time." Namine said

"She's my cousin." He laughed, Namine was surprised to hear this. Guess school rumors aren't meant to be taken seriously. She remembered other rumors that were false. Like saying that Sora was...Well...Interested in boys. (A/N: I don't like saying the "g" word...^^; ) That Kairi was in fact a boy in disguise. Namine didn't know how that rumor started, and frankly, she didn't want to now.

"I-I see." She simply replied, feeling foolish.

"Besides, even if she wasn't I wouldn't like her like that." He said

"Why not?" She asked

"I already like someone else." He laughed.

Snap. Namine's heart felt as if tore into two, as if someone had reached into her chest and squeezed it tightly until it popped. Her eyes were getting watery, but she managed to hold back the tears and make her voice sound pretty much normal.

"So...What did my dad say to you." She asked, Roxas then remembered and a chill went down his spine.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked, She nodded.

"W-Well..." He blushed nervously.

~ Flashback ~

"I'm warning you, boy." He could hear Cloud's dark voice in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"I don't care if Squall is your father, if you so much as try anything funny or make her cry, I will make you pay for it, one way or the other. Understand?" Cloud then glared at the boy, Roxas nervously nodded.

~ End of Flashback~

_'More like threaten'_ Namine thought, and couldn't believe what Roxas had told her. _'So much for this day not getting worse...'_

It didn't matter anyways, it was already all over when he had mentioned that other girl, the girl he liked. She sighed of just the thought of it.

"Hey, Namine." He called, grabbing her attention.

"Hmm?" She looked into his eyes and saw that he was a little too close for comfort.

"You know what I like most about Christmas?" He asked, she shyly shook her head. He smirked and pointed up above them, she slowly looked up and saw a mistletoe there. As she was about to say something, his lips met hers. For a moment, she hesitated, but then just gave up and kissed his back. He pulled her in closer as tensions rose between them. They stayed like that for a minute or two, before their lips parted.

"The Mistletoe." He chuckled.

"W-What...B-But...W-Wait! What about-" She stuttered, but he chuckled.

"Nami, do I really have to spell it out for you?" He asked

"Uh...It would kind of help." She smiled nervously, he rolled his eyes but chuckled.

"I love you." He said, his cheeks red. She blushed, and couldn't believe what he was saying. It must all be a dream. Yeah, that's right. It's all a dream, she'd probably still at home, sleeping on her nice, cozy bed.

"R-Really?" She asked in surprise, he pulled her in closer.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" He chuckled. She cried tears of joy as she threw her arms around his neck and the two hugged as snow continued to fall.

"I love you too." She said. She then closed her eyes and sighed a huge sigh of relief.

_'I guess believing in a fairy tale wasn't as bad as I thought'_ She thought.

~o~0~o~

**Me: Ugh! Finally, done and over with! :D**

**Sora: Well...That's good. ^_^;**

**Me: You bet your keyblade it is. _**

**Sora: (laughs) Calm down.**

**Me: Rule #1 when dealing with a girl: NEVER EVER TELL HER TO CALM DOWN! DX**

**Sora: Anyways, while she cools off, She wants to thank you all for stopping by and reading. She'd appreciate It if you'd leave a review and tell her what you thought.**

**Me: Plus, you might find some mistakes around there, cause I'm not yet a great writer...I know I could have added more detail, but my brain is so small, I can't think right. ^_^;**

**Me and Sora: Bye! =)**


End file.
